


Silken Dreams

by soo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Doomsday. Early one morning the Doctor stumbled into the console room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Dreams

The Doctor blearily rubbed his eyes as he crossed the console room. He needed water, lots of water, and maybe some Lapinian hangover cure if he could find some. Never again was he going to try and out drink Jack and his gambling buddies. His Time Lord metabolism might nullify some of the affects of alcohol but not all of them. And right now he had a hangover. It wasn't as bad as some of the ones that he'd had after the Time War but just enough to make him blindly stagger his way across the console room to the kitchen. He was really going to have a talk with Tardis about putting the kitchen so far away from the rest of the living quarters.

His foot caught on a large soft object and he stumbled. Falling, his arm shot out and landed on pillow. He frowned as he braced himself. He couldn’t recall leaving a pillow in the console room last night. Belatedly, he realized that the pillow wasn't the only thing out of place. The metal grating had been replaced with soft tatami mats. White pillows and red cushions were strewn around the room in a haphazard manner. He pushed himself up off the floor, bringing the pillow with him as he did so.

Besides the mats, pillows, and cushions there was a screen sectioning off part of the console room. He was afraid to look behind it to see what else Jack had in store for him. Knowing Jack it could just about be anything. He glanced up to the ceiling. The rafters of the console room were draped in red silk. How did Jack get the silk to drape like that? No, what he really wanted to know was how had Jack done this all in the space of one night. Jack couldn't be much better off than he was. There was only one way to find out. "Jack!" He cringed at the sound of his own voice.

Jack came running into the room and skidded to a halt in front of the Doctor.

"Why does my console room look like a...Chinese brothel?" The Doctor asked, punctuating each word with a shake of the pillow.

Jack grabbed the pillow. "I have no idea." He glanced down at the pillow and then around the room. "Japanese brothel, actually."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He should've known that Jack would be able to tell the difference in brothels.

"I dreamed about the console room last night."

"Do tell."

Jack leered. "I dreamed that we had sex on the console room floor."

The Doctor shook his head causing him to grimace in pain. "That wasn't a dream."

"Yes and no. We did have sex on the console room floor last night and I dreamed about it as well."

"You," the Doctor's voice lowered and he reached out to trace a line down the center of Jack's chest, "have a one track mind."

Jack grinned. "Want me to show you just how much of a one track mind it is?"

The Doctor gasped, as Jack didn't wait for an answer and kissed him. Jack's tongue thrust into his mouth taking advantage of the gasp. He melted into Jack's embrace, giving as good as he got, kissing, biting, and licking. Jack's hands threaded through his hair, his fingers gripping his head tightly. He groaned in pain. He'd almost forgotten about the hangover. "Wait," he murmured into Jack's ear. Not getting a response, he pulled back. "Water and meds first then shagging."

"Someone have a hangover?"

"Yes, goddamn you. I'm not a raging alcoholic like you and your friends are."

Jack laughed. "I've just built up a tolerance." He led the Doctor into the kitchen. He pulled a chair out from the table and motioned for the Doctor to sit. Dropping the pillow onto the table, he easily went about pouring a glass of water and finding the hangover cure.

The Doctor popped the pills and drank the water down. He made to set the glass down, only to have it taken from him and refilled. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. A little more water would help with dehydrating effects of alcohol. He sipped the water slowly. "So about that dream?"

"I dreamed that we had sex on the console room floor. Only this time, there were pillows, cushions, and the metal grating had been replaced-" Jack looked down at the pillow and his eyes widened. "The pillows sort of looked like that."

The Doctor nearly spit out the water he had been drinking, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The Tardis had always reconfigured itself to fit his companions' needs but it had never reconfigured the console room for them. The console room had always been his territory. It had only been reconfigured on his whims and never for a companion.

What was she trying to tell him? That he needed to get laid more often? He shook his head at that ridiculous thought. With Jack around that hardly seemed a problem. Or was it that Jack was different from the majority of his companions? Well, he already knew that. Very rarely did he cross the line between mentor and student. But then Jack had only needed a bit of guidance to reconnect himself to the person that was bigger on the inside than the outside. As for teaching him about the universe, Jack had been a Time Agent so was already well versed in many matters of history, time and space.

He took another sip of his water. There was something more going on here though. For only one other person had she gone out of its way for and that had been Rose. There had been an almost psychic connection between the two after Rose had looked into the Heart of the Tardis. And for her to see Jack's dreams there would have to be an almost similar link. Perhaps something more along the lines of his connection with her.

He paused.

Did she consider Jack a more permanent resident than all of his previous companions?

He looked up at Jack slightly alarmed. He didn’t do domestics. Jack was leaning against the kitchen counter tinkering with his sonic blaster. But then Jack didn’t do domestic either.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, letting it calm him. Maybe he was taking this way too seriously. Perhaps she was just playing a joke on them; it wouldn't be the first time. Or perhaps she just liked Jack. Jack could charm even the most reluctant being into liking him. That had to be it. "I guess the old girl likes you then."

"I like her too." Jack patted the counter affectionately. He set the sonic blaster down on the counter and advanced towards him. Leaning down, he whispered into the Doctor's ear in between nibbles. "Want to test out the new console room?"

"Of course." The Doctor carefully disengaged himself and stood up. He pressed himself against Jack and kissed him long and hard, letting him know he was more than just interested. "But we're getting rid of most of it," he said in between kisses.

"Oh?"

He pushed through the swinging door, pulling Jack along with him. "The garish and over the top stuff."

Jack nodded. "As long as we keep the mats. The grating is hell on my knees."

The Doctor beamed. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?" He pushed Jack into the nearest pile of cushions and followed him down. Not giving Jack time to respond, he proceeded to try out the new additions


End file.
